La niña de las chispitas mariposa
by yukiakarev
Summary: Se acerca la fiesta de noche buena y la yorozuya esta en medio de una crisis, lo cual aceptan un trabajo en el cual deben de capturar a unos amantos. Nuestros protagonistas son mas vivos y deciden vender un cuarto de la mercadería de ellos.


LA NIÑA DE LAS CHISPITAS MARIPOSA

ONE-SHOT

En estos tiempos de fiesta, las familias preparan todo para pasar un buen momento de convivencia, muchos de la manera tradicional, otros son algo poco convencionales. La familia de la Yorozuya Gin-chan ha sacado un buen provecho de estas fiestas vendiendo pirotecnia, que probablemente sea de dudosa procedencia.

— Amigo! Lleve sus fuegos artificiales—Una primera voz hizo resonar aquella frase en las calles del barrio Kabuki.

—Hay desde las inofensivas _chispitas mariposas_ —una voz dulce e infantil lo decía mientras movía unas cajitas de lado a lado.

—Y para lanzárselo a su enemigo, tenemos a la _mama rata_!—esta tercera voz utilizaba un tono oscuro y a la vez divertido.

—Gin, ¿estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?—

—Claro que si, Pachie— el permanentado protagonista estaba mas que seguro que en esta navidad iban a comer pollo frito y tener un pastel en su mesa.

El modo en el que consiguieron los fuegos artificiales no fueron del todo justos. Se suponía que su trabajo era el de capturar a los amantos que transportaban un tipo de fuego artificial de otra región, la mayoría ilegal, y también el de entregar la mercadería. Kagura mientras los buscaba se le antojó pollo frito, curiosamente ellos tenían forma de paloma. Y no solo a ella, a Shinpachi y a Gintoki también, solo que a este último se le antojó un pastel de fresa. Idearon un plan y solo entregaron tres cuartos de la mercadería inicial.

—Hijikata bastardo, sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que mienten y a la vez cometen un delito— una monótona voz se une al pequeño negocio

—Por supuesto, pasan la navidad en el frío suelo de la cárcel acompañados de las ratas— la sonrisa de satisfacción del vice comandante del Shinsengumi al ver a la Yorozuya con un rostro difícil de explicar era algo simplemente glorioso de ver.

La Yorozuya al ver que tenían razón, se echaron a correr llevando un poco de _pokerata_. Fue en vano ya que el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi les disparó con su bazooka, y junto con la pirotecnia la Yorozuya explotó.

—Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya llegó la navidad—

—Gin, por favor calla a Kagura, que me siento más triste cuando canta villancicos—

—Kagura ya lo oíste—

—Pero, pero Gin… yo solo quería que la pasemos juntos, no me importa si no teníamos pollo frito—la menor ya estaba llorando a moco tendido por todo lo acontecido.

—Que cosas dices, si estamos los tres juntos, en una celda pero juntos— los tres se abrazaron y lloraron haciendo una mueca fea.

—Lamento interrumpir su conmovedor momento, pero están equivocados en algo—una sonrisa que poco a poco se ensanchaba más se hizo presente en el rostro de aquel sádico—

—Eh, por qué tengo este mal presentimiento— un Shinpachi preocupado al notar aquello

—Pasaran lo que queda de la navidad en distintas celdas, una más alejada que otra— es un demonio, es lo que pensaron los tres.

El capitán Okita abrió la reja, sacó a Kagura y a los lentes de Shinpachi y se los llevó dejando a Gintoki completamente solo. Las gafas de Shinpachi quedaron en la basura.

—Se puede saber a dónde me llevas, sádico inmundo—vociferó molesta la menor

—China te propongo algo, para serte honesto no me importaba el hecho de que hayan robado la pirotecnia, solo quería fastidiar un rato—Kagura le quiso dar una patada la cual fue fácilmente esquivada— que te parece prender el cuarto de Hijikata pero no de la manera común, vamos a demostrar quién de los dos tiene más ingenio, aunque eso está mas que claro que un animal como tú no lo tiene—esta vez el golpe si le cayó—si ganas los dejo libre a los tres, si pierdes… ya luego veré que hacer contigo—Sougo se relamió los labios provocando una especie de asco en la contraria.

El espíritu de competencia de la yato se encendió apasionadamente y rápidamente empezó a poner todo tipo de fuego artificial de una extraña forma, obvio que todo al frente del cuarto de vice comandante, el autodenominado sádico no se queda atrás, pues él colocó los más poderosos al frente. Ninguno de los dos intentó hacer algo ingenioso desde el comienzo, solo querían ver que Toshi volara en pedazos.

—Oigan que están haciendo al fr-

—Esto es hermoso— dijo Kagura mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales que creaban un hermoso ambiente de luces y los gritos de Hijikata.

—Sí que lo es— un relajado Sougo contemplaba la misma imagen para luego mirarla a ella y ver el reflejo de Hijikata sufriendo en sus zafiros ojos— Cierto, china que es lo que tienes entre las manos—

—Pues es sukonbu— el sádico se acerca para ver si es verdad y se da cuenta que es una caja de chispitas mariposa.

—Oe no te habrás confundido y has quemado tu sukonbu—y efectivamente la chinita estaba tan concentrada en el juego que confundió su snack favorito por una inofensiva pirotecnia.

Kagura estaba devastada, Sougo aprovechó eso y le quitó el paquetito, saco dos chispitas mariposa y las prendió. Le dio uno a la yato, quedándose con el otro.

—No estés así por un simple snack, luego te compro otro con el dinero de Hijibaka—

—No es eso, siento que me estoy olvidando de algo— dijo mirando como el fuego consumía la pirotecnia.

—Lo mismo siento—se le acaba la chispita, se voltea a verla y se encuentra con sus ojos— China, Feliz navidad—

—Feliz navidad a ti también bastardo— pronuncia con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que el otro también sonría.

En otra parte del cuartel, una persona se encontraba en un estado lamentable, llorando y cantando villancicos.

—No puedo creerlo, me dejaron solito—

—Gin ya puedes dejar eso, yo también estoy aquí y como es que se llevaron mis gafas y las pusieron en la basura— el humano contenedor de Shinpachi se quejó— así que a eso llega mi existencia.

 **HOHOHO**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD :D/**

 **REGALO PARA MI AMIGO SECRETO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :"3**

 **Si alguien lo notó los amantos son de palomalandia, así que la mama rata, pokerata y las chispitas mariposa son un tipo de pirotecnia que venden acá (aunque no soy una persona que los compra asi que desconozco el nombre de la mayoría xD) curiosamente el paquetito de las chispitas es parecido al paquete del sukonbu asi que de eso salió este one shot xD**


End file.
